Drivers of passenger cars equipped with an automatic transmission typically control the operation of transmission via a control device. The transmission control device is used to select several ranges, such as Park, wherein the transmission is locked to prevent the vehicle from moving, Neutral, wherein the transmission allows the vehicle to be moved freely, such as when being towed, Reverse, wherein the transmission allows the vehicle to move backwards, and one or more Drive ranges that enable forward motion of the vehicle. Usually, the transmission control device is in the form of a lever connected mechanically, such as via a cable, to the transmission. Typically, the lever is also mechanically connected to an indicator. The mechanical connection between the control device and the transmission is not impacted by whether or not the engine is running or whether electronic components in the vehicle are powered.
In a shift-by-wire transmission arrangement, the mechanical connection between the transmission control device and the transmission is eliminated. Instead, the transmission control device is configured to transmit an electrical signal to an electronic controller. The controller electronically directs actuators to provide the transmission behavior associated with the selected range. The actuators may be motors that rotate when provided with electrical current, solenoids that regulate a hydraulic pressure in response to changes in an electrical current, or other devices that respond to electrical current or voltage. The gear shift module is not necessarily in the form of a lever because the control device is no longer moving a mechanical connection for controlling the transmission. Instead, the control device may be an electro-mechanical interface (e.g., a series of buttons, lever or knob) that is used to instruct the transmission to switch between transmission ranges.
When the Park range is selected, the transmission output shaft is held against rotation to prevent vehicle movement. The Park range may remain selected for long periods of time during which the operator typically leaves the vehicle unattended. During these periods, the engine and most electrical components are off. Therefore, the Park function of preventing vehicle movement must be maintained independent of the state of the engine or the vehicle electrical system.
Vehicles may also include electronic park brakes which engage the wheel brakes. Electronic park brakes may serve as a countermeasure to potential failure modes that may prevent the transmission mechanical park brake from successfully restraining the vehicle from movement.